Batteries have existed for many years. Recently lithium oxygen or lithium air batteries have been developed as a power supply. These lithium batteries have utilized a polymer electrolyte positioned between the cathode and anode. Batteries using these polymer electrolytes however quickly degrade when exposed to ambient air due to the fact that they do not provide an adequate moisture barrier protection for the lithium anode and thus the lithium anode reacts with moisture and quickly degrades.
As an alternative to polymer electrolytes, lithium air batteries have also utilized glass electrolytes. While these electrolytes provided a moisture barrier the thickness of glass material required for these electrolytes resulted in the glass electrolyte not providing adequate conductivity. The thickness of the glass also makes these electrolytes too brittle.
It thus is seen that a need remains for an electrolyte for a lithium air battery which overcomes problems associated with those of the prior art. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.